


Блестяще

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Firefly, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Кэйвиннит Ли Фрай, девушка из будущего, сидит на крыльце</i>
</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/90599">Shiny</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis">Dira Sudis</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Блестяще

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90599) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



С минуту Рэй изучает внутренности холодильника, потом пожимает плечами и достает пару бутылок пива. Если кто-то решит заявить, что он спаивает несовершеннолетних — пусть сам и разбирается в её возрасте. По документам ей до совершеннолетия ещё 537 лет. А когда Рэй спросил насчёт возраста напрямую, она вывалила на него груду цифр от шестнадцати до тридцати семи: «по стандартному счёту», «по планетарному», «по домашнему», «по счёту Альянса» и «кэп так пишет в бумажках».  
Когда Рэй снова выходит наружу, Кэйвиннит Ли Фрай, девушка из будущего, сидит на крыльце и разглядывает ГТО с таким видом, словно в жизни не видела ничего прекрасней. Рэй бы чувствовал себя польщённым, да только за те несколько часов, что он с ней знаком, она точно так же разглядывала в Чикаго абсолютно всё. Со своей улыбкой она была ещё хуже Фрейзера.  
— Держи, — говорит Рэй, протягивая ей бутылку. Кейли поднимает взгляд и улыбается — не той улыбкой, с которой смотрит на всё, а другой, предназначенной лично ему, и Рэй не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Кейли вытирает руки о комбинезон, а потом тянется, забирает у Рэя бутылку и секунду щурится, рассматривая крышку, прежде чем её открутить.  
Кейли пьёт и играет с крышкой, катая её по пальцам, а Рэй смотрит и тоже пьёт. Автомобильная смазка окаймляла короткие ногти Кейли ещё до того, как они занялись машиной, и сами руки были мозолистые, в шрамах — руки механика. Именно из-за рук Рэй вообще поверил в её историю. Эти руки много лет усердно трудились, и ей не обязательно об этом рассказывать, Рэй и сам всё видит. У мошенников не бывает таких рук — но такие руки были у его отца. И у самого Рэя.  
— Ну что, — говорит Рэй и присаживается на крыльцо рядом с Кейли, посматривая в сторону колёс ГТО и гадая, понравится ли ей менять их вместе с ним. — Этот твой капитан, когда нагонит тебя... он сильно разозлится, что я использовал тебя как бесплатную рабочую силу?  
Кейли усмехается.  
— Не, — отвечает она и окидывает Рэя взглядом. — Кэп знает, я сама бы заплатила за подобную честь.  
Она вновь ему улыбается, ещё одной, тоже новой, улыбкой — не той, которой улыбалась машине, пиву и всему остальному, на чём до сих пор останавливался её взгляд. Рэй быстро отводит глаза и делает новый глоток. Он ведь и правда не знает, сколько ей лет, знает только, что у неё рабочие руки. Руки, которые говорят: она не захочет выслушивать всякую ерунду, мол, она ещё слишком юна. Кейли дотрагивается до его щеки, и Рэй чувствует грубые подушечки её пальцев и знает, что на коже остаётся масляный след.  
Откашлявшись, он спрашивает:  
— У вас в будущем есть пицца?  
Кейли склоняет голову на бок:  
— Там, откуда я родом, нет. А что это?  
— Позволь угостить тебя ужином, — говорит Рэй, — и я покажу.  
Кейли усмехается и с почти изысканным видом делает очередной глоток из бутылки.  
— Звучит просто блестяще, — говорит она твёрдо и украдкой бросает взгляд на машину, словно не способна надолго от неё оторваться.  
А Рэй не способен оторвать взгляд от Кейли. Рядом с ней блестящим кажется всё, даже Чикаго и грязные автомобильные свечи.  
— Да, — говорит Рэй и медленно улыбается. — Просто блестяще.


End file.
